Jordan River Utah Temple
The Jordan River Utah Temple (formerly the Jordan River Temple) is the 20th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located in South Jordan, Utah, it was built with a modern single-spire design. A site dedication and groundbreaking ceremony were held on June 9, 1979. The ceremony and dedication were presided over by church president Spencer W. Kimball. Instead of the usual small ceremonial shovel-full of dirt at the groundbreaking, Kimball used a large power scoop shovel to begin the building process. The temple was open to the public for tours September 29 through October 31, 1981. Over half a million people toured the temple during its open house. On August 7, 2015, the LDS Church announced that beginning February 15, 2016, the temple would close for renovations that were anticipated to be completed during the latter part of 2017. A public open house was held from March 17 through April 28, 2018, excluding Sundays and two Saturdays associated with the church's general conference. The temple was rededicated by Henry B. Eyring on May 20, 2018. Dedication Marion G. Romney, a member of the church's First Presidency, dedicated the Jordan River Temple in fifteen sessions held during November 16–20, 1981. More than 160,000 members attended the dedicatory services. Thirty of those in attendance at the dedication were elderly men and women who had been at the historic dedication of the first temple in the Salt Lake Valley, the Salt Lake Temple. Most had been very young at the time but still remembered the event. The temple serves Latter-day Saints in Southern Salt Lake County, Utah. Geographically, it is the smallest LDS temple district in the world, but the temple is one of the church's busiest. Features The temple is the fourth largest LDS temple (but second-largest in Utah) and has a total of , six ordinance rooms, and seventeen sealing rooms. The temple also has the largest capacity, with each ordinance room able to accommodate 125 people. The temple site is . The exterior of the temple is finished with cast stone with white marble chips. Unlike many of the temples, which are built mostly with tithing funds, the Jordan River Temple site was given to the church and all of its construction was paid for by members in the 134 stakes within the temple district. At the time, payment from local building funds was the established practice in the church, but was later abandoned in order to respond to the church's need for temples and church buildings in developing areas of the world. Temple District Central Salt Lake County # Bennion Utah Stake # Bennion Utah East Stake # Bennion Utah West Stake # Kearns Utah Stake # Kearns Utah Central Stake # Kearns Utah East Stake # Kearns Utah South Stake # Kearns Utah Western Hills Stake # Midvale Utah Stake # Midvale Utah East Stake # Midvale Utah North Stake # Midvale Utah Union Fort Stake # Midvale Utah Union Park Stake # Murray Utah Stake # Murray Utah Little Cottonwood Stake # Murray Utah North Stake # Murray Utah Parkway Stake # Murray Utah South Stake # Murray Utah West Stake # Murray Utah YSA Stake # Riverton Utah Stake # Riverton Utah Central Stake # Riverton Utah Copperview Stake # Riverton Utah North Stake # Riverton Utah South Stake # Riverton Utah Summerhill Stake # Riverton Utah YSA Stake # Salt Lake Granger Stake # Salt Lake Granger East Stake # Salt Lake Granger North Stake # Salt Lake Granger South Stake # Salt Lake Granger West Stake # Salt Lake Hunter Stake # Salt Lake Hunter Central Stake # Salt Lake Hunter Copperhill Stake # Salt Lake Hunter East Stake # Salt Lake Hunter South Stake # Salt Lake Hunter West Stake # Salt Lake Jordan Stake # Salt Lake Jordan North Stake # Salt Lake Utah Stake (Tongan) # Salt Lake Utah South Stake (Tongan) # Salt Lake Utah West Stake (Tongan) # Sandy Utah Crescent South Stake # Sandy Utah West Stake # South Jordan Utah Stake # South Jordan Utah Country Park Stake # South Jordan Utah Parkway Stake # South Jordan Utah River Stake # South Jordan Utah River Ridge Stake # Taylorsville Utah Stake # Taylorsville Utah Central Stake # Taylorsville Utah North Stake # Taylorsville Utah North Central Stake # Taylorsville Utah South Stake # Taylorsville Utah Valley Park Stake # Taylorsville Utah YSA Stake # West Jordan Utah Stake # West Jordan Utah Bingham Creek Stake # West Jordan Utah East Stake # West Jordan Utah Heritage Stake # West Jordan Utah Mountain Shadows Stake # West Jordan Utah Mountain View Stake # West Jordan Utah River Stake # West Jordan Utah River Oaks Stake # West Jordan Utah Westland Stake # West Jordan Utah YSA Stake Presidents Notable presidents of the temple include H. Burke Peterson (1985–87); William Grant Bangerter (1990–93); LeGrand R. Curtis (1996–99); Ben B. Banks (2002–05); and Robert L. Backman (2005–08). # Craig P. Burton 2019– # William A. Schaefermeyer 2014–2019 # Robert P. Haight 2011–2014 # F. Wayne Chamberlain 2008–2011 # Robert L. Backman 2005–2008 # Ben B. Banks 2002–2005 # Loring M. Hampton 1999–2002 # LeGrand R. Curtis 1996–1999 # C. Elliott Richards 1993–1996 # Wm. Grant Bangerter 1990–1993 # John A. Larsen 1987–1990 # H. Burke Peterson 1985–1987 # Donovan H. Van Dam 1981–1985 See Also * LDS Church in Utah * Utah List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Jordan River Temple The Jordan River Utah Temple is the 20th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Located in South Jordan, Utah, it was built with a modern single-spire design. It is the fourth largest LDS temple (but second-largest in Utah) and has a total of 148,000 sq. ft., six ordinance rooms, and seventeen sealing rooms. The temple also has the largest capacity, with each ordinance room able to accommodate 125 people. Category:Jordan River Category:Utah Category:United States Category:Salt Lake City Category:Temples of the Church Category:1978 Category:1981 Category:United States Temples Category:South Jordan Category:Kearns Category:Riverton Category:West Jordan